Il était encore une fois
by ThePandAmarilla
Summary: Excédé. Mathieu était excédé ! Il avait eu quelques jours de retard sur la publication d'un épisode qu'il avait eu du mal à tourner et plusieurs mails haineux lui étaient parvenus ! Ça allait du simple 'Antoine Daniel déteint sur toi ' aux horribles 'Si t'es même pas foutu de sortir un épisode en temps voulu arrêtes les vidéos espèce de raté '


**Bon j'espère ne faire bader personne, j'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire dans la douche… ma muse me fait de sales blagues parfois, comme me donner des idées quand je peux pas prendre de notes xD. Enfin bon tout est parti de la phrase ''il était encore une fois'' qui m'est sortie de je sais pas trop où, j'ai mal lu le titre d'un livre je crois. Enfin bon assez de blabla et place à la formule que tous mes habitués savent déjà qu'elle sera là :**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Il était encore une fois**

Excédé. Mathieu était excédé ! Il avait eu quelques jours de retard sur la publication d'un épisode qu'il avait eu du mal à tourner à cause de ses personnalités qui foutaient encore le bazar et EVIDEMENT il fallait que ce soit LUI qui en paye le prix bien sur ! C'était tellement SIMPLE comme ça ! Comme s'il était obligé de satisfaire ces gens qui ne savaient même pas l'enfer que c'était de vivre avec toutes ces personnalités qui se comportaient comme des gosses dès qu'il avait le dos tourné ! Plusieurs mails haineux lui étaient parvenus, sans parler des Tweets, messages Facebook, lettres et commentaires Youtube des plus désagréables : Ça allait du simple ''Antoine Daniel déteint sur toi !'' aux horribles ''Si t'es même pas foutu de sortir un épisode en temps voulu arrêtes les vidéos espèce de raté !'' bien sûr, il y avait eu quelques encouragements de vrais fans pour lui remonter le moral mais… ils étaient vite effacés par les nouveaux torrents de haine qu'il recevait chaque fois qu'il se connectait sur les réseaux sociaux.

''Mathieu, le Patron m'embête !''

Ca y était, c'était reparti !

''Tu te démerde, j'en ai ras le cul moi ! Appel Maître Panda''

''Gros, le prof a encore fait une expérience sur moi, je me sens pas très bien, j'en ai peut-être trop pris ?''

''J'm'en fou, règle tes comptes avec lui, je suis pas votre nounou !''

Il avait décidé d'envoyer chier tout le monde, point barre. Pfff qu'elle journée de merde. L'après-midi se déroula avec quelques autres accrochages, il avait surtout hurlé sur le Patron lorsque ce dernier s'était proposé de l'aider à se ''détendre''. JOURNEE DE MERDE JE VOUS DIS ! (Pourquoi tu mets des majuscules ? –ta gueule, je me mets dans la peau du personnage –oh, ok.)

Le repas du soir se déroula dans le silence le plus profond, personne ne souhaitant prendre le risque de parler sous peine de recevoir l'un des légendaires regards noirs de Mathieu. Mais ce fut la Fille avec son éternel tact et sa finesse (HUM !) qui déclencha l'accès de rage le plus intense que le podcasteur eu jamais laissé éclater, elle avait fait l'erreur impardonnable de dire à Mathieu qu'il devrait se ''détendre un peu''. La fusillant d'un regard débordant de colère, il bondit du canapé où il était assis et cracha d'une voix plus menaçante que celle du Patron dans ses plus mauvais jours une tirade acide :

''ME DETENDRE ?! ME DETENDRE ?! TU ES SERIEUSE LA ?! COMMENT JE POURRAIS ME DETENDRE AVEC DES GOSSES COMME VOUS A GERER DU MATIN AU SOIR ! AVEZ-VOUS SEULEMENT VU COMMENT ON ME PARLE SUR LES RESEAUX À CAUSE DE VOTRE RETARD ?! VOUS ME FAITES TOUS CHIER ! SI J'AVAIS SU, JE N'AURAIS JAMAIS CREE SLG ! L'HISTOIRE N'AURAIT JAMAIS EU LIEU ! MERDE !''

Tournant les talons, il partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant violemment chaque porte qui eut le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin. Il se mit directement au lit, ne souhaitant pas rester une seconde de plus dans ce monde de merde où tout allait de travers. Deux phrases s'imposèrent dans son esprit, l'une de celles qu'il avait prononcées un peu plus tôt et une qui sortait de dieu sais où : ''L'histoire n'aurait jamais eu lieu !'' et ''Tout s'arrangera tu verras, un jour tout ira bien et tu pourras sourire'' **(1)**

Il avait sombré dans le sommeil en quelques secondes, juste le temps de comprendre le sens de ces deux phrases et il était endormi.

Mathieu se réveilla, le réveil indiquait plus de midi et personne ne l'avait levé ? Pfff décidément il ne pouvait compter sur personne dans cette baraque… Il s'étira amplement et sorti de sa chambre. Pas un bruit ? Étrange. Peut-être avaient-ils enfin compris qu'ils devaient se calmer ? Ou alors ils n'étaient tout simplement pas levés…

Il traversa le couloir et ouvrit la porte de la chambre du Geek. Stupeur. Chambre vide. Ce n'était même plus une chambre ! c'était un bureau avec deux ordinateurs high tech, sans lit ou quoi que ce soit qui indique que quelqu'un vivait ici ! Troublé, il se dirigea vers la chambre du Patron. Nouveau choque, c'était une grande salle de bain ! Celle du prof ? Une bibliothèque ! Celle du Panda ? Bordel, un simple débarra !

Il renonça à aller voir les autres pièces et tiqua en constatant que le Van du Hippie n'était pas à sa place dans la cour de la maison. Bordel qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ici ?!

Il entra dans la cuisine, une feuille était posée sur la table, une simple phrase qui lui fit tout de même l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac : ''L'histoire n'aurait jamais eu lieu''

_Comment… Comment cela était-il possible ?_

Pris d'un horrible doute, Mathieu fonça dans l'ex-chambre du Geek, alluma un ordinateur et tenta de se connecter sur Youtube, mais un message d'erreur lui indiqua que le compte auquel il souhaitait se connecter n'existait pas, il tapa un titre de Salut Les Geeks au hasard… Rien. Rien ?! Rien !

L'histoire n'avait… elle n'avait jamais eu lieu… Comment ça avait pu arriver ?! Ses personnalités n'étaient plus, effacées. Sa vie sur Youtube n'existait pas non plus. Il ouvrit son téléphone portable… Pas d'Alexis Breut… Ni de Bob Lennon… Pas plus de Nyo ou de Kriss… Même Antoine ne faisait plus parti de sa vie ! Pourquoi ?! Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?! Il… il était redevenu anonyme ? Il regarda les quelques vidéos des autres youtubers où il avait fait une apparition : Il n'était dans aucune d'elles. Aucune. Il était redevenu un Parisien lambda… Quelque chose se brisa au fond de lui.

_Pas de pleurs de Geek, pas de chants de Maître Panda, pas d'expériences du Prof… Pas même de Patron pervers…_

Trop d'émotions s'étaient succédé d'un coup en lui, la colère de son réveil solitaire, l'incompréhension du changement des pièces, la peur de constater qu'il n'était plus Mathieu Sommet de la toile mais juste Mathieu Sommet, la tristesse de sa solitude. C'était sa faute. Tout ceci était sa faute et il le savait. Il avait provoqué le destin en disant que ''l'histoire n'aurait jamais eu lieu''. Il s'était lui-même condamné à l'oubli. Si bien qu'une larme perla sur sa joue, suivie de sa jumelle sur la seconde joue, très vites rejointes par un flot d'autres larmes. Il pleura à en déchirer le cœur d'un rocher jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse tout simplement plus pleurer. Se résignant à devoir avancer malgré tout dans cette putain de nouvelle journée…

Pris par les habitudes, il rejoignit la cuisine pour boire un rapide café et se rendit dans le bureau où se trouvait normalement son ordinateur personnel (d'où, entre autre, il montait et postait ses épisodes) mais il n'y avait pas d'ordinateur bien sûr, la salle informatique se trouvait à la place de la chambre du Geek… Non aucun ordinateur ronflant ne l'accueilli, en revanche un livre était posé sur le bureau avec une autre feuille posée dessus. Sur cette feuille il était inscrit : ''Il te suffirait de l'écrire. Tout s'arrangera, tu verras. Un jour tout ira bien et tu pourras sourire''**  
**

_Il n'avait pas oublié les douleurs, les tracas, les commentaires haineux, la pression ni la peur de décevoir._

Hésitant un peu Mathieu ouvrit le volume. Les pages étaient vierges. Prenant son courage à deux main et son stylo d'une seul, il posa la mine sur le papier blanc et traça ''Il était encore une fois, Salut Les Geeks.''

_Mais surtout, ce qu'il n'avait pas oublié, c'était le sourire de ses fans, le bonheur des rencontres avec eux, leur joie, les larmes de bonheur, les remerciements. La beauté d'avoir réuni tous ces gens, d'avoir créé une harmonie entre plus de 900 000 personnes grâce à ces quelques vidéos. Il n'avait pas oublié ses amis Youtubers ni leurs délires et leurs soirées un peu trop arrosées._

Il sourit en inscrivant plus bas

''Il était encore une fois, Salut Les Geeks et il était encore une fois Le Bonheur.''

_Oui, c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Il aimait tellement ça, leur bonheur à tous. Il aimait tellement ça, le bonheur._

* * *

''Mathieu ? Mathieu il est 11heure30 tu te réveil ? Je pensais qu'on devait tourner la fin de l'épisode aujourd'hui ? Ça fait trois heures qu'on t'attend dans le studio et…''

Maître Panda n'eut pas le temps finir sa phrase, Mathieu s'était redressé, dans son lit et s'était jeté sur lui dès qu'il l'avait reconnu, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps sur l'épaule de son double. Un cauchemar ! C'était un cauchemar ! Il avait eu tellement peur ! Tellement mal !

En prenant le chemin du studio, le youtuber constata qu'il y avait une feuille sur la table de la cuisine, il laissa Maître Panda continuer son chemin et s'approcha du papier qu'il saisit. Souriant il déchira la feuille en deux et la jeta, ces phrases ne lui faisait plus peur, il avait compris comment vivre, il avait compris où était le bonheur.

La feuille s'était plus ou moins bien remise en place dans la corbeille.

Dessus on pouvait lire 5 phrases :

_L'histoire n'aurait jamais eu lieu mais tout s'arrangera, tu verras._

_Un jour tout ira bien et tu pourras sourire._

_Il était encore une fois..._

_N'oublie pas ce qu'est le bonheur._

_N'oublie pas le bonheur._

Il n'oublierait pas. Il n'oublierait plus. Jamais. C'était trop précieux, le bonheur.

* * *

**(1) La seconde phrase me tient beaucoup à cœur car je l'ai dite à une amie, j'ai des problèmes de santé qui lui font peur et je lui ai promis que tout s'arrangerais, ne vous en faites pas ma vie n'est absolument pas en danger.**

**AngelMJ a lu et commenté cette fiction ! (grace à Facebook) je laisse son commentaire ;) : Bonjour Marion. J'ai profité de mon trajet en train pour lire ta fanfic. J'ai préféré celle ci à l'autre ou le Prof crevé XD. Alors que dire... Déjà fait attention à l'orthographe, il y a pas mal de fautes par ci par là et ça a tendance à me faire sortir de l'histoire (remarque venant du gars qui a fait des fautes dans les sous-titres de son fanmade :p). Quant à l'histoire, le principe est intéressant bien que la conclusion de révèle assez convenue. Honnêtement, tu aurais fini l'histoire quand Mathieu commence à écrire dans le livre, cela aurait fait une fin triste mais plus forte. Après j'ai un faible pour les histoires tragiques donc cela reste uniquement mon avis mais sinon dans l'ensemble ça se lit bien et c'est cohérent. Bonne continuation ^^**

**Comment ça déprimant ? Non, je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, je… non je… bon ok, c'est badant ! xD tite review ? Je vous aime mes Pandas, c'est tellement beau ce que nous font vivre les Youtubers, c'est tellement beau qu'on soit tous réunis comme ça, juste grâce à eux ! (oui, je suis très… sentimentale… désoler ?)**


End file.
